rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuyou Palace + Vampire
Previous Episode:Onon + Kokoa + Vampire Next Episode: Counterstrike + Vampire Summary Episode 10 (Continuing from previous episode) A castle rises above the red ocean. Tsukune wonder on what it is. Moka tells Tsukune that it looks like a castle. Onon tell them Kuyou is in there. Kokoa says on how can they get in the castle. Tuskune knows that vampire a weak against water. Onon tells the not to worry about it and that he's going to get over there. Tsukune wonders on how he's going to do that. Onon tells them that he's going to swim over to the castle. Tsukune tells him that its insane to swim in the water. Onon tells him not to worry about it. Onon runs and jumps over the cliff into the red water. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Gin show up and wonders on what's going on. They also see the castle. Kurumu asks on where Onon is. Kokoa tells them that he's swiming to the castle. Tsukune say if he's going to the castle then he will too. Moka says that she will too. The others agree to go into the castle. Kurumu drags Moka andTsukune, Ruby drags Mizore and Gin. But Gin tells Ruby to drag Kokoa instead. So Ruby drags Kokoa istead of Gin. Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune reach the castle. Ruby, Mizore and Kokoa also reach up to the castle. Tsukune tells Ruby to get Yukari and Gin. Ruby tells Tsukune and the other that they'll catch up. Tsukune and the others head into the castle. Kuyou who is inside the castle takes the orb and places it down on a stone table. Kuyou's minon comes in by him telling Kuyou that they have Intruders in the castle. Kuyou tells him to take care of them. Meanwhile Onon reaches the castle and climbs up the rock to get to the castle. Tsukune and the others are walking through the castle trying to look for Kuyou. Meanwhile Kuyou men show up in front of them. They tell them to turn back. Tsukune tells them that they want something back from Kuyou that he stole. Kuyou shows up tell them that they wont be getting it back and that he's bring some far more worst then vampire and himself. Moka tells him on what is he trying to accomplished. Kuyou give an evil smile and disappears. Tsukune runs towards him. One of Kuyou's men attacks him but Tsukune blocks his kick. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa join in the fight as well. As they trampled with the fight Ruby, Gin and Yukari show up during the fight. Tsukune tells Ruby and Gin if they seen Onon. Ruby tells Tsukune that they haven't seen them. Onon makes up to the cliff of the castle and runs into it. As he runs into it he sees Tsukune and the others fight of Kuyou's men off. Kurumu see Onon on the second floor of the balcaony. Onon tells her on where Kuyou went. She tells him that he's still around the castle somewhere. Onon tells her that he'll find Kuyou as he runs through the castle. Kokoa sees Onon running from the second floor. Onon searches on where Kuyou is hiding. Onon sense some from a door. he enters the door and sees nothing but book on selves. Onon thinks its to easy for him to figure out that Kuyou is hiding behind a secret door. Onon sees a metal book and pulls it. The shelves move and a secret passageway opens up. He enter down the passageway but leads with an elevator shaft. He reaches downt he point and find the place that Kuyou was in, a big dark round room. Onon sees the orb sitting on the stone table looking thing in the middle and goes over to it. Kuyou appears behind him, as Onon turns around and face him. Kuyou tells him that he thinks that he can resotre Moka's rosary with the orb. Onon tells him that he can. Kuyou tells him with what. Onon tell Kuyou his power, he also tells him that he's going to pay for what he's done to him and Junko. Kuyou tells him what Onon really is. Onon tells him that he just a man ressereted from the dead by a loved one. Kuyou tell him that there will be no love once Kuyou finished with Onon. Kuyou pulls out his sword and strikes at Onon with it. Onon dodges his striking. Onon throws a voodoo daggers at him but Koyou blocks it with his sword. But Onon still comes in with a strike at Onon as he kicks Kuyou across the room. Kuyou turns into his monster form a firefox. Onon tells Kuyou to come and attack him. Meanwhile, Tsukune and the others continue to finish off Kuyou's men. The fight ends and they try to find Kuyou. Kokoa tells them to follow her. They follow her and she points out the door to them, the door that Onon entered. Onon still fight hard against Kuyou taking most of Onon strength to hit Kuyou. But Onon managed to hit Kuyou in the eye with his dagger. Kuyou starts turning into his second Monster form. Onon tells him that he is one ugly monster. Kuyou throw a fireball at him but Kuyou blocks it with his shield but back fires on him. Meanwhile the platform moves around. Onon wonders on what going on. underneath platform is hot boiling lava. Kuyou tells him that its his downfall. Moka, Tsukune and the other take the elevator that Onon was on and they reach him by they catch him in the middle of the fight. They help Onon fight against Kuyou while Kokoa goes over to Onon and helps him get up. Onon yells at Kuyou's name tells him to come and get him as he walks towards him. Onon pulls out his clear skull looking thing. Kokoa notices the thing before. Onon throws a voodoo dagger at the orb and breaks it. He uses the clear skull looking thing to absorb the energy from the orb to the skull. Onon tells Moka to catch. She ends up catching it and the skull channels the energy back into her rosary. Kuyou tells Onon that he going to pay for that. Onon tell Kuyou that he failed. Kuyou shoot a big fireball at Onon throw him across the room his necklace rips right off his neck and he falls into the lava pit. Kokoa yells. (End of Episode 10)